


I've Never Killed Anyone Before

by Nocticola



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 4x20 Sacrifice, Episode: s04e05 Supersymmetry, Episode: s04e06 Spin the Bottle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Prompted on tumblr by @sleeplessbutdreaming





	I've Never Killed Anyone Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tournamentofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournamentofhearts/gifts).



Both Fred and Gunn walk up the stairs to their room, defeated. The events of the past hour feel… incomprehensible. Neither one of them thought the other capable of what transpired.

They don’t speak. They don’t touch each other. They go through the motions of going to bed, to laying rest to this long, wicked day. 

Neither one of them sleeps. They lay awake, side by side, though not touching, but further away from each other emotionally than they’ve been before. 

Any words they might exchange among themselves get stuck in their throats.  
‘I’m sorry’  
‘We should have talked about this’  
’I still love you’  
’I’d do it again’  
‘I didn’t know this about you (should I have known?)’

“I’ve never killed anyone before,” escapes from Fred’s mouth, in a tiny whisper into the not-cool Californian night air.  
“You still haven’t,” Charles tells her, without looking at her.

Neither knows how to continue. 

Cordelia’s memory spell feels like a small blessing, letting them forgot who they are, what they’ve done. 

It takes a long time until they have any time for further discussion. It’s not until they are running from Jasmine’s hell/heaven on Earth in a sewer that they finally discuss what happened. Confess the guilt and pain.  
But they can’t dwell on it. The world’s ending, they have to prevent it. There will be time for feelings, later.


End file.
